A Valentine's Story
by Jade Opal
Summary: Danielle gets a surprise in her life on Valentine's Day. DracoOC Warning: alcohol, MSish


**A Valentine's Story**

Danielle had been sleeping for a while after returning home about an hour ago. She had been laid off from her third job at a small diner on the other side of town. As of right now, she had been through three different jobs: her first job had been at a lawyer's office, where she was a secretary to a top-ranking lawyer that died about three years after Danielle was hired; her second job was at a fast-food restaurant near her apartment…she had to quit after one of her co-workers accused her of stealing 80 from her cash register; her third and last job was waiting tables at the small diner till it closed down due to financial reasons.

Danielle had just begun to dream about wealth when the door was knocked. She grumbled a series of curses as she got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"I hope you're prepared to get a beating from me," the brunette angrily said as she opened the door.

As she looked to see who it was at the door, she stopped in her tracks. There, in front of her, was the last person she really wanted to see at that moment.

"Wow…you sure can get yourself all messed up, Choy," Draco Malfoy said as he entered the small apartment.

"You-you-you overgrown, slimey git! Get the hell out of my home!" Danielle said as she tried to push Draco back into the hallway.

Draco closed the door with his hand and pointed his wand at Danielle with the other.

"Either you try to clam down and listen to what I have to say or I'll make you have three heads and twelve legs," Draco said with a serious tone.

Danielle had stopped screaming and become a bit sober. Luckily, she had drunk two glasses of vodka before she had fallen asleep. She was staring daggers at Draco; fire was in her eyes as well.

Draco noticed this sudden change in Danielle. This, for sure, was not the Danielle that he had grown to love: this was the Danielle that had been hidden from the world, the Danielle that had been living since the death of her family ten years ago.

He did something that had shocked Danielle for good…he grabbed Danielle by the arms and, forcefully, kissed her. Danielle tried to resist, but gave in as she deepened the kiss.

As the two parted, their breathing quicken for a bit before either of them could speak to one another.

"Why are you here again?" Danielle asked softly, her voice almost passing as an angel's.

"Harry told me that you always drink yourself to death ever week for the past year or so…I'm just here to make sure that you're still living," he said as he sat on the recliner and looked at Danielle carefully. "You don't want to end up as a drunken piece of shit for the rest of your life."

"Who cares for my health? Why do you _even_ care about little old me?" Danielle asked as she started to feel a mega hangover coming on.

Draco caught her before she fell to the floor. He helped her into the couch as Danielle groaned in grief and held her head with her hand.

"Oooohhh…that's the last time I'll ever open up vodka that's twenty years old," Danielle said in between her moaning and groaning.

"Where are the glasses, Choy?" Draco called out from the kitchen.

"Stop yelling! I can hear you clearly…umm, there's some in the dishwasher. There's also some aspirin in the cabinet near the doorway," Danielle said as she lied down on the couch.

Draco filled the glass with water and took two small aspirin from the container that it was in and brought them over to Danielle.

"Here."

"Thanks…you're good…for a pure-blood…"

"Well, I must say…hey, now that's outrageous! I am not stooping down to the Mudblood's level," Draco said with a stern look on his face.

"I knew you were going to say that," Danielle said with a laugh.

"How on earth…oh, I forgot; you're capable to see things before they happen."

_And I'm capable to speak through people's minds as well, Draco._

"That…was WAY too creepy…"

"So…what are you doing here in New York? I thought you were in Bermuda, enjoying beaches and all the women you could get and all that stuff."

"Well…I did enjoy myself down there…but, the women never satisfy me…while, on the other hand, you do that all the time with just one glance from me…"

"I do?"

"Yup…" Draco said as he leaned in towards Danielle and kissed her softly.

Danielle kissed him back. Her hands wrapped around the back of Draco's neck and gently ran her fingers on his neck as Draco's hands found the small of her back. When they parted, Danielle felt her hangover going away…not from the aspirin…but from…

"What did you do?"

"Something that I learned from the little Weasley not too long ago…"

"How is it done? Even I don't know how to get rid of it; not in the elfish standards, I mean."

"It goes something like this," Draco said as he kissed Danielle again.

At that point, the room began to light up, for the morning sun was rising. Danielle broke the kiss off and looked at Draco very coyly.

"You know what day it is?"

"What's today?"

"It's Valentine's Day…" Danielle said as she conjured a small present. "Happy Valentine's Day," she added as she gave the present to Draco.

Draco was shocked. Surely, he had nearly forgotten about today. He dug through his pockets and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He was so nervous about it that he just gave the box to Danielle.

"I'm not really good at this at all…(sighs) you'll know what I mean to say when you open it…" Draco said, nearly stuttering at every word.

Danielle opened the box to find a small, silver band with diamonds all around the band. She was taken back by this gift. She looked up from the band; tears were at the brim of her eyes. All the while, Draco opened his gift to find a pair of cufflinks that had elven designs on them.

"I-I really don't know what to say…" Danielle said; she was speechless by Draco's gift.

"Well…what do you say?"

"Well…(looks at Draco sincerely)…yes…"

Draco hugged Danielle and swung her around in a circle. Danielle held Draco's face as she kissed him. Draco deepened the kiss, knowing that he now was going to marry the woman he loved.

Fin


End file.
